Return to the Pride Lands: Part 1
Characters Katili – Lion, large dark tan (not brown) fur with black mane, hard blue eyes Bidi – Light tan colored lioness, light blue eyes Uvuli – Large melenistic (dark to black colored hair) caracal, green eyes Kopa – Lion, tan coat with brown mane, brown eyes Simba - © Disney Zazu - © Disney Zera - © Disney Rafici - © Disney Jini – Leopard, ice blue eyes Hodari – Lion, tan coat with black mane, green eyes Nala - © Disney Kovu - © Disney Kiara - © Disney Vitani - © Disney Timone - © Disney Pumbaa - © Disney Ahadi – Lion, father of Mufasa and Scar (Taka), not mine (Note: I think this name originated in the Chronicles of the Pride Lands) Uru – Lioness, Mother of Mufasa and Scar (Taka), also not mine Sarafina - © Disney Banzi - © Disney Shenzi - © Disney Numu – Lioness with dark brown, almost black, fur, blue eyes Giza – Lioness, looks like Numu Mazin – Lion, smaller than Hodari, tan fur, black mane, green eyes Lili – Lioness, tan fur, dark streak beneath left eye, red eyes I do not take kindly to art thieves of any kind, but I am not a Nazi abut copyright laws. If you want to use any characters in stories/drawings/other creative expressions, at least have the decency to say who came up with it in the first place. And as long as I'm on this topic, I would like to say that all characters in The Lion King and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride are © to Disney and Ahidi and Uru are © to whom ever they belong to, so please don't sue me if I messed something up in the copyright info. Also, Kopa is not mine either, he is also © to whomever he belongs to, if anyone (I think its 6NA). Sorry if I used someone else's character in the story, I tried to use names that were fairly well known in the fan base. Furthermore, if I did use someone else's character, they are not in correct personality. If the creators of any characters want me to re-name them to avoid any inside conflict, just let me know, and I will do my best. Please don't sue me, I make no money off this, it is purely for self-prescribed therapy. I am sure you are tired of hearing me talk, so here is the story. The Final Assignment “Is that all you ask in return for your…talents?” “Yes” Responded the caracal. “Really? That’s it? I was expecting some large favor; after all you are retired from the trade, aren’t you?” “Yes” the caracal gritted his teeth; he wished that they would just agree to the terms so he could complete the job. “Why do you want us to care for this cub? It obviously has no relation to you,” The lion chuckled, “but if it is what you want in return for your services, than I suppose I will have to agree.” The cub he spoke of was on the ground in front of him. She had yet to open her eyes. “Then we are agreed on the terms?” “Yes, but what is her name?” The caracal thought for a moment and replied “Bidi” over his shoulder as he disappeared into the night. A New Friend Focus, yet be aware of your surroundings, you cannot allow your eyes to stray from your target until you have it in your claws. Do not be seen or heard by your pray, they need little reason to run. Uvuli’s words echoed through her head. She could not let the buzzards to hear her until she could catch one of them. She slowly slipped through the tall grass nearing the clump of disgusting birds. They had not begun to eat, so they had not been there for long. She struck, catching one of them on the back and holding on for a second before releasing it, she had caught it, and that was all that mattered, besides Uvuli said they didn’t taste all that good anyway. She turned to see what they had been gathering around and nearly gasped. It was a young lion cub; she had not seen another lion since she began eating solid foods and was thrown out of a pride with Uvuli, something about an arrangement… Anyway, what was he doing out here? Shouldn’t he be with his pride? She thought for a moment and then dragged him as far as she could before running to the oasis where she lived with Uvuli. “Uvuli, I found someone in the wastelands!” Uvuli had been awoken by this cub from his nap…again. Why didn’t I just have them keep her? He thought to himself before responding “Who?” in a relatively uncaring voice compared to her shrill cry. Uvuli was a large dark caracal that had found Bidi with her dying mother. He had named her. “Another lion cub” she said, now out of breath. Another one!? He thought, almost cringing at the idea, but he knew that there was little choice in the matter; she wouldn’t let him leave this newcomer to die. Sighing, he came down from the tree he was taking a nap on and followed her to this newcomer. “Over here!” She said after a short sprint, he trotted over and carried the lion cub back to the oasis. He knew that whoever were this cub’s parents were that they would think him dead in a matter of days. Oh well… He thought as he climbed up his tree and resumed his nap. “Are you all right?” The unfamiliar voice penetrated the thick fog that had filled his head. He groaned in response. An image of a lion cub came into focus, her light blue eyes staring with concern into his face. What had happened? Where was he? Then, as if a dam had broken in his mind, he remembered… “Hello?” She had noticed some movement and his eyes were opening. “What’s your name?” “Kopa” he replied weakly. He was still not entirely awake. His head pounded and his entire body felt heavy, as if his limbs had been replaced with lead. He saw a pool next to him. His eyelids were heavy, he could fight it no longer, and he sank into the sweet embrace of sleep once more. “Helllooo?” Bidi tried again but he had gone back to sleep. “Let him rest.” Said Uvuli as if he anticipated her next question, “He has probably had a rough time, he needs the sleep.” “…Kopa,” said Bidi quietly. “I’m Bidi” she whispered before curling next to him for the night. Uvuli looked at the two from the top of his tree. The two lion cubs that had been shoved into his life…maybe this was a second chance to have a family, chance that had been taken from him long ago. A Tragic Discovery “He’s gone?” Simba yelled at Zazu “what do you mean he’s gone? Lions don’t just disappear into the air!” Zazu wished that he has waited for Timone and Pumbaa to arrive before confronting Simba. “No one has seen Kopa since he left pride rock yesterday.” “He’s gone away for a day before, but never this long…” Simba said as he paced back and forth over the floor in the cave. It had been two days since Kopa had disappeared, and he hadn’t told anyone on pride rock where he was going. Kopa had been gone for entire days before, but always returned to pride rock for the night. He had not been back when Simba had gone to sleep, he had been worried yes, but never thought Kopa wouldn’t be back when he awoke. Something was wrong, he knew it. Had he gone to the outlands? Maybe one of Zera’s pride knew where he had gone. “Zera!” Simba called. “Yes?” responded the deep voice of the leader of a small group of females who had entered the pride under Scar’s rule. They felt as if Simba had stolen the position of king from Scar, but appeared to accept Simba as the new leader of pride rock. “Zera, do you know where Kopa is?” Zera saw her chance to strike at his heart present itself to her as if on a silver platter. No, she had not managed to kill the brat that Simba called a son, but he had left the pride lands yesterday after somehow hearing of her plan to kill him. She cared not for his fate, and the fact that Simba had come to her showed that he was desperate for any information. “Yes, I do believe that I have, Simba.” She said each word individually, to drag out the time that she could see the look of hope on his face that she knew would soon turn to despair, and then anger. “The vultures will have eaten the carcass of that hairball you called a son.” She said all this in her usual tone, making it all the worse and staying only long enough to see his face transform to despair. Then came the anger, but she was already out of reach with the rest of her followers. Simba roared in anger, they had gotten away; they all knew that they were banished. He hung his head in despair once more…Kopa was dead. All that was left was his daughter. He would not lose her not like he lost Kopa…never… By the way, this is not the end of the story. It is far from from the end, very, vey far...I don't even know how far yet, I'll get back to you on that. Someone, anyone do something, I'm beginning to think that this form is dead expect for myself! Edit (I left som mistakes for anyone to fix), start a discussion, anything!!!I'm getting lonely :(. --IceLemur 22:35, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Category:Return to the Pride Lands